Memories: Bokura no Hibi
by Neah Lotto
Summary: Omi es el chico nuevo en el instituto "Sakura". Su llegada armará un sin fin de líos, y sobre todo, despertará las pasiones de uno que otro estudiante Shonen-ai/Yaoi, AU. Ken x Omi


Bueno, bueno, este fic pretende ser algo así como una ejem… serie de instituto. La contemplo como un fic un poco largo, si les gusta hasta podría tener segunda temporada jojojo (eso me sonó a telenovela)

¿De qué va el fic? Pues es simple, Ken y Omi son estudiantes de instituto, y yo solo pretendo narrar estas peripecias irreales ¿Me explico?

Weiss Kreuz no es mío, de lo contrario, habría Yaoi, y mucho, mucho Ken x Omi

Advertencias: Probable OCC, Shonen-ai (¿Yaoi? Más adelante trataré de incluir lemon), AU, OC, POV, y sí se me sale una que otra palabrota…

Pairings: Ken/Omi, Yohji/Aya, ¿Nagi/Omi?

Primer capítulo, Ken POV

"**El chico nuevo ~ Ken Hidaka"**

¡Madre mía, ya es nueve de agosto! ¡Pero qué rápidas fueron las vacaciones de verano! Bueno, tal vez se me hicieron tan largas porque no exenté seis materias, luego hice los ordinarios (está de sobra decir que no los pasé) y para rematar, extraordinarios, de los cuales no pasé dos. Dios mío, soy un fiasco en la escuela, y ahora tendré que recursar dos materias. Me pregunto si sobreviviré.

Mi nombre es Ken Hidaka, y estoy por cursar el segundo grado de preparatoria en el instituto "Sakura". Tengo dieciséis años, y me encanta el fútbol. Me encantaría ser un futbolista profesional algún día, pero creo que es algo imposible. Mis mejores amigos son Yohji Kudou y Aya Fujimiya, y entre los tres atendemos la florería Koneko. Aya está en el tercer y último grado de la preparatoria, mientras que Yohji, en cuanto acabó la preparatoria, dejó los estudios y se puso a trabajar. En la escuela también tengo a mis dos mejores amigos, de los que hablaré más adelante, y me quedé con ellos en el grupo 505, y ellos vivían a unas cuantas calles de mi casa.

Afortunadamente mi vida es estable y no ha habido nada que perturbe mi tranquilidad, incluso la escuela es relativamente pacífica. Al menos en primer grado no pasó nada digno de mención, aparte de mi metida de pata en cuanto a mi aprovechamiento escolar, pero eso tenía arreglo. Confiaba, que al día siguiente, comenzara un curso que fuera tan relajado como el anterior, y que esta vez todo me fuera bien.

Después de bañarme, me metí en la cama para dormir, ignorando el ruido que hacían los vecinos. Los Fujimoto y sus odiosas hijas habían vendido su casa, pues el señor Fujimoto había sido transferido a Odaiba por cuestiones laborales. Habían logrado vender la casa enseguida, y los nuevos vecinos habían estado arreglando lo de la mudanza en todo el día. Mi madre me había pedido que fuera a ayudarles, para presentarnos, pero me limité a ignorarlos. Lo mismo me había pasado con los Fujimoto cuando llegaron, y después de eso, sus estúpidas hijas me molestaron durante los tres años que estuvieron aquí. No quería arriesgarme a volver a pasar por lo mismo.

Al día siguiente me levanté dándole un manotazo al despertador. Ya eran diez para las siete, y el camino hacia la escuela era de aproximadamente quince minutos caminando. ¡Llegaría tarde el primer día a clase!

Me puse el uniforme a prisa (afortunadamente me había bañado en la noche) y sin siquiera mirarme al espejo, salí corriendo con un pan tostado en la boca, ante la mirada atónita de mi madre. ¿Qué no pudo haberme levantado antes?

Corrí lo más rápido posible, y llegué a tiempo récord. Creo que siete minutos era un buen tiempo. Le mostré la credencia a los vigilantes para poder ingresar, y me sorprendió ver a tan poca gente en los patios, cuando a esa hora estaban a reventar. Sin dar tiempo a echar otro vistazo, me fui a toda prisa hacia los edificios de ciencias, abriendo de un portazo la puerta del salón C-121, y sin siquiera mirar hacia adentro grité:

-¡Perdón sensei, se me hizo tarde! ¡Por favor, déjeme pasar!

Las risas hicieron que me diera cuenta de lo estúpida de mi situación. En el aula no estaba el profesor, y todos mis compañeros de clase estaban cada uno por su lado. Dos personas se me acercaron, las únicas caras que de verdad ansiaba ver.

-Ken, llegas temprano-dijo mi amiga Tsubasa Kotani, una chica menuda y bajita de cabello negro, su mejor amiga durante el año pasado- ¿Por qué nos honras con tu puntualidad apenas comenzando el curso?

-Cállate, Tsu-le espetó Ken-. ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las siete treinta y dos, faltan veintiocho minutos para la clase-informó "Ryuji", tan preciso como siempre. Su verdadero nombre era Saito Hideo, el número uno en todas las clases, el que salvaba a Tsu y Ken en los momentos críticos

-Maldición, mi madre seguro que tuvo algo que ver en esto.

-¿Qué tal las vacaciones?-preguntó Ryuji.

-Aburridas

-Yo me la pasé estudiando-me quejé -. ¡Y de todas maneras voy a recursar Física e Informática!

-Eso sucede porque eres un burro-bromeó Tsu, dándome un zape. Por eso me caía bien, porque era la única chica con la que podía hablar sin que me mirara con ojos románticos.

Cada uno comenzó a contar sus experiencias durante las vacaciones, mientras llegaba la profesora de Salud. Mientras Ryuji contaba como la había pasado en el rancho de su abuelo, mis ojos examinaban a mis compañeros de clase. Todos aún tenían caras de idiotas, y no faltaba ni uno del año pasado. Entonces lo vi.

-Disculpa, Tsu-la interrumpí, pues le preguntaba detalles a Saito sobre su visita al rancho-. ¿Quién es ese?

-¿Quién?-preguntó Tsubasa, poniéndose de puntillas, pues era tan bajita que no podía alcanzar a vislumbrar a la persona a la que estaba escondida entre una multitud de chicas que parloteaban alegremente.

-Es el chico nuevo-dijo Saito, que ya había vislumbrado la cabecita rubia que trataba de esconderse en vano-. Pero no sé cómo se llama…

-¿Le hablamos?-preguntó Tsu, y vio la duda reflejada en nuestros rostros. –Por Dios, de todas maneras le vamos a tener que hablar, se está sentando en la mesa donde se sienta Ken, y es mejor si lo hacemos de buena gana ¿no creen?

-Vale, vale-accedí, pensando en si podría convencer al chico de cambiarse a otro sitio. No me gustaba tener que compartir la mesa, sentía que me quitaban espacio, y siempre me las había arreglado para dar a entender a los demás que no quería que se sentaran junto a mí, y este chico nuevo no tenía porque ser caso aparte.

-Buenos días-saludó Tsu al rubio, que miraba hacia la ventana, dándonos la espalda. Al escuchar el saludo de nuestra amiga, se giró lentamente, con timidez. Me quedé sin palabras.

-Bu-buenos días-tartamudeó, pero yo ya no prestaba atención. El muchacho tenía un rostro sorprendente: sus ojos eran grandes, brillantes y azules, su cabello rubio y sedoso, cuyo flequillo ocultaba su frente, pequeño y delgado, y en sus mejillas, que a la vista parecían suaves, surcaba un ligero rubor. En conjunto, el muchacho más hermoso que hubiera visto en mi vida.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-la voz de Tsu me trajo de vuelta de mis ensoñaciones, y al percatarme de lo que pensaba, me di una bofetada mental.

-Omi Tsukiyono-se presentó, hablando en voz queda-. ¿Y ustedes?

-Soy Saito Hideo, pero todos me llaman Ryuji-dijo nuestro amigo pelinegro-. Y esta chibi es Tsubasa Kotani.

-¡No soy chibi!-dijo la aludida-. Ehm, puedes llamarme Tsu, en realidad no me agrada mi nombre.

-Está bien-accedió Omi, con una sonrisa. Yo seguía contemplándolo lo más discretamente que podía, y aunque para Ryuji y para el chico nuevo mi mirada pasó inadvertida, pude ver, al echar un rápido vistazo a Tsu, que ella si había notado mi aturdimiento.

-Y este baboso de acá-dijo refiriéndose a mí-. Es Ken Hidaka.

-Mucho gusto.

-Ehm, sí, lo mismo digo-atiné a decir. En ese momento sonó la campana, y la sensei no debía tardar mucho en llegar, así que Saito se sentó en la mesa delante de Omi, donde acostumbraba a sentarse junto a Tsubasa. Antes de que ella se sentara, me susurró:

-Te caché, chico tímido…

-¡Shhh!-le chité, dándole un zape, y ella sólo se rió, tomando asiento. Me senté al lado de Omi, que se recorrió a la silla de la esquina izquierda para cederme la del pasillo, quedándose él con la de la ventana, mi sitio favorito, pero no protesté, pues en ese momento entró la sensei.

La clase era de dos horas, cada una de cincuenta minutos. Para ser sinceros, nunca supe que fue lo que la profesora dijo durante todo este tiempo, según Ryuji, tenía que ver con el orgullo de ser estudiantes del instituto Sakura y todas esas habladurías que para mí no significaban nada. Me conformé con tener las copias del estúpido programa de estudios y sus variantes para evaluar el curso que nos repartió. Además, en ese momento mi mente estaba ocupada en el chico nuevo, Omi.

Tan sumido estaba en mis delirios que me sobresalté al recibir un discreto codazo de mi compañero de banca. Le lancé una mirada inquisidora, y él me pasó un papelito con una sonrisa tímida. Extrañado, abrí el papelito, leyendo su contenido:

"_Hidaka-kun, perdón por haberme sentado junto a usted, seguramente no le hizo mucha gracia ¿no es así? Quisiera empezar con el pie derecho, y aunque parece que no le agrado mucho en verdad quiero ser amigo de usted, de Kotani-san y de Hideo-kun. ¿Me daría una oportunidad?"_

¿Qué si no me agradaba? Ah, pobre inocente, si supiera que me "agradó" demasiado… Me apresuré a escribir mi respuesta.

"_Para empezar, si quieres ser amigo nuestro, no nos llames por nuestros apellidos, Omi. Claro que me agradas y estoy seguro de que nos llevaremos bien, en realidad me agradas mucho. Entonces ¿amigos?"_

Se lo pasé con el mayor disimulo posible, rozando involuntariamente sus dedos con mi mano para tomar el papel. Me estremecí ligeramente por el contacto, pero Omi seguía inmutable, leyendo el papel y mientras avanzaba el rostro se le iba iluminando. Se giró para mirarme y asintió, con una sonrisa radiante ala que correspondí con otra.

Después de esa larga tortura que fue nuestra primera clase de Salud le eché un vistazo a mi horario: Química, dos horas de nuevo, que asco de horario, además ese día tendría que quedarme a Informática para recursarla.

-Cuéntanos, Omi ¿por qué te cambiaste a esta escuela?-no me di cuenta que Ryuji y Tsubasa ya habían comenzado con el interrogatorio al pobre chico.

-Por el trabajo de mi padre-contestó sonriendo-. No sé cuánto tiempo estaré aquí, probablemente solo un año a lo mucho.

-Eso es una pena-Ryuji torció el labio-. Ojalá te quedaras aquí más tiempo, nos caes súper.

-Ustedes también me caen bien.

Seguimos interrogando un poco a Omi, pero esas chicas estúpidas que me caen mal y cuyos nombres no recuerdo, empujaron a Tsu bruscamente para hacer paso hacia Omi, quedando frente a nosotros dos.

-¡Ah, eres el chico nuevo!-dijo la que parecía ser como una especie de líder para ellas-. Omi Tsukiyono ¿no?

-Ehm, si…-dijo interrogando con la mirada a Tsu y a Ryuji.

-¿No quieres juntarte con nosotras?-siguió hablando-. Seguramente podemos llevarnos muy bien, no tienes porque estar todo el tiempo con estos…

Nos barrió con la mirada, yo ni me inmuté, en cambio Ryuji la miró ofendido y Tsubasa le lanzó una mirada retadora.

-Gracias, pero no-dijo con tono amable-. Ya tengo con quienes juntarme. Y no hables así de ellos, fue muy grosero de tu parte.

-¡Igualado!-insultó a Omi-. ¡Prefieres estar con los dos raros y la tipa marimacha!

-Al menos no soy una zorra arrastrada-dijo Tsubasa con una risita de suficiencia-. ¡Vámonos! No tenemos porque ladrar como las perras.

Tsu nunca cambia, ni mucho menos se mide.

Entramos rápidamente a la clase, y escogimos una de las mesas de laboratorio que estaban en una de las esquinas, lo suficientemente alejados para hablar sin demasiados problemas.

-¿Quiénes eran?-preguntó Omi, aún algo aturdido por el altercado.

-Son las babosas del salón-le dije riéndome-. Ya me imaginaba que iban a intentar que fueras su amigo, o mejor dicho, esclavo.

-¿Por?

-¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Porque eres demasiado lindo y tierno para tu bien!

Oh, cielos, no puede ser que acabara de decir eso… Me sonrojé y él se sonrojo también, pero bueno, al menos había dicho lo que pensaba… ¿Qué tenía de positivo eso? Por Dios, vaya que era torpe.

-Oh, ya, ya-Tsubasa se rió-. ¿Y antes tenías novia? ¿O novio?

-¡No tendría por qué tener un novio!-exclamó escandalizado.

-Perdónala, no sabe lo que dice-Ryuji puso los ojos en blanco, pero Tsu siguió riendo.

-Sí que sé lo que digo. Créeme, hay demasiado que te pretenden por aquí…

Las clases siguieron tan aburridas como de costumbre, aunque por lo que poco que puse atención, entendí que ese año sería más difícil que el anterior. La única diferencia era que este año no estábamos juntos del todo, pues Inglés lo tenía con Tsubasa, y Biología la tendría los martes y jueves junto a Omi. Cuando tuvimos la última clase, Orientación Educativa (una verdadera pérdida de tiempo), Tsubasa y Ryuji estuvieron libres, y yo me quedé para Informática. Dos horas. Una verdadera pesadez. Para mi sorpresa, Omi seguía a mi lado, haciéndoles un gesto de despedida a Tsu y a Ryuji.

-Ehm… ¿no te vas tú también?

-¿Es que me corres de la escuela?-rió.

-No pero ¿estás loco? ¿Amas a la escuela?

-Me voy a quedar a Informática.

-¿Ah? ¿Y como para qué?

-Bueno, no tenemos este año Informática, y no tengo nada que hacer, no hay tarea-señaló-. Y a mí me gustan las computadoras, así que me voy a quedar un rato como oyente, no creo que a la sensei le moleste.

-Uhm… de verdad que me das miedo-dije-. Pues vamos.

-¿Y tú no te vas?

-¿Es que me corres de la escuela?-ironicé con sus mismas palabras, el negó con la cabeza sonriente-. Reprobé los extraordinarios de la materia, por eso me tengo que quedar este año a recursarla.

-Si quieres luego te puedo ayudar si no entiendes algo. Será divertido.

Lo único divertido sería estar a su lado, porque no me hacía gracia repasar temas. Nos dirigimos al aula de Informática, donde la sensei ya les daba clase a los de 4° año. No parecía muy feliz de verme de nuevo por esos lares. Omi habló con ella respecto a su estadía como oyente, y estuvo de acuerdo, siempre y cuando no le causara ningún problema.

-Bueno, hay dos asientos libres junto a Naoe, máquina 36-dijo mirando a su alrededor-. Tsukiyono, ocupa la 37, y tú Hidaka la 38.

Nos sentamos junto al chico. Yo lo conocía, vivía en mi misma calle a tres casas, y según por lo que había oído de mi madre, era todo un genio, aunque en realidad no sabía cómo se llamaba, y sinceramente no me importaba mucho.

Para mi buena suerte la profe solo nos dio el programa y requisitos del curso para que nuestros papás lo firmaran y lo pegáramos en la libreta, y habló sobre la compra del libro, yo ya lo tenía, así que no tendría que comprarlo de nuevo. Luego nos dejó salir, amén.

-Nos vemos la semana que viene, grupo 419.

Todos salimos eufóricos por disfrutar de nuestra tarde antes de lo previsto. Solamente teníamos esa tarea, y era para la siguiente semana, así que no me preocupaba mucho. Ya mañana me inscribiría a algún taller para acreditar el Módulo, por hoy no tendría más preocupaciones.

-Entonces, nos vemos mañana, Omi-dije, esperanzado porque llegara el día siguiente.

-¡Espera!- me detuvo-. ¿Puedo caminar contigo hasta que nos tengamos que desviar?

-Ah, claro-dije notando que la sangre se me agolpaba en las mejillas. Maldición, ¿por qué tenía que sonrojarme tan fácilmente?

Caminamos, y caminamos, y caminamos… y Omi seguía a mi lado cuando llegué a mi casa.

-Aquí me tengo que detener-dijo mirando la casa de al lado. No podía ser posible…

-¡Espera! ¿Vives en esta casa?

-Si ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-¡Porque entonces eres mi vecino!

Llámenlo coincidencia si quieren, pero a mí todo esto me parecía demasiado, además, no creo mucho en las coincidencias. Y por supuesto, mientras estábamos ahí, petrificados por la sorpresa, el chico de Informática, Naoe, pasó a un lado, sin mirarnos.

Y fue así como conocí a Omi Tsukiyono.

-°-

Fin del primer capítulo ¿Qué tal?

Ya sé, nada de acción, un poco flojo, pero esto es como el prólogo. Par el próximo capítulo, más insinuaciones de Ken y Omi, una visita a Aya y Yohji, y ¡chan! ¿Nagi se integrará en el grupo de amigos o pasará de ellos?

Próximo capítulo: "Mi nuevo hogar ~ Omi Tsukiyono"


End file.
